Halloween Time
by poetzproblem
Summary: I can't believe I let you talk me into this again," Quinn mutters as she stares at her reflection in the mirror, dragging her fingers through the pink strands of her hair with a frown. She also can't believe that she'd done this to herself willingly once upon a time. Second in the Halloween series after "Once Upon A Hallows Eve."


**Author's Note:** This isn't a new story. I'm reposting my Halloween ficlet from 2014 to rebrand it as part of an official series. This is second in the series after _Once Upon A Hallows Eve_.

* * *

 **Halloween Time**

* * *

 _I just thought it'd be cool to spend some quality time with you.  
~Marceline the Vampire Queen, Adventure Time_

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this again," Quinn mutters as she stares at her reflection in the mirror, dragging her fingers through the pink strands of her hair with a frown. She also can't believe that she'd done this to herself willingly once upon a time. "I look like cotton candy. Did I look like cotton candy back in high school?" she asks sullenly.

"Well, you did tell me that Brittany once compared you to a jolly rancher that had fallen into an ashtray," Rachel reminds her in amusement as she steps behind Quinn and into her line of sight.

The boots that she's wearing this year don't give her the same height as last year, so she can't quite drop her chin onto Quinn's shoulder. Quinn is kind of grateful for that since she'd probably end up with a gray smudge on her pink—very, very pink—satin (prom) dress. Okay—so it's not _actually_ a prom dress, but it could have been one with its capped sleeves and modest neckline. At least it doesn't have a full-length skirt, falling to about her knees, but Quinn honestly doesn't want to know where Rachel had found the hot pink cowboy boots that she's currently wearing to complete the look.

Rachel, on the other hand, has once again managed to end up with the sexier costume—this year it's skintight jeans tucked into red cowboy boots and topped with a form-fitting gray tank top that's very flattering to her figure. Since the weather has turned colder, she's also thrown on a red and black plaid flannel shirt that she's left hanging open, and her dark hair is combed straight and falling over her shoulders. Gray makeup covers every inch of skin that's exposed, and her neck bears two parallel red dots over her left jugular.

"Tell me again why you get to be the vampire while I'm dressed like giant piece of bubblegum?"

"Because I wanted to see you with pink hair again," Rachel admits unabashedly, flashing a grin that shows off her fangs as she hugs Quinn from behind.

"Don't smear your makeup on me," Quinn warns, though she'd unable to resist leaning back into her girlfriend's body.

"Really, Quinn. Who do you think you're dealing with?" Rachel questions incredulously. "I'm a Broadway performer. I know how to set stage makeup." And to prove her point, she presses a sloppy kiss to Quinn's neck, scraping her fangs over the skin in the process.

"Hey! No biting," Quinn chastises with a giggle, smacking Rachel's arm, but Rachel proves her point by leaving Quinn's skin free of that gray gunk that she has on her own face. "At least, not until later," she amends as she turns in Rachel's arms

" _I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face_ ," Rachel sings playfully.

"That's kind of gross," Quinn complains, letting her eyes roam over Rachel's body to take in the full effect of her costume—Marceline, the Vampire Queen to Quinn's Princess Bubblegum. "Where did you even stumble across this show?" she wonders again.

Rachel's eyes dart to the floor, and Quinn suspects that she's blushing underneath her makeup as she admits, "I may have seen someone post some fanart about it somewhere."

"Were you stalking tumblr for your mentions again?" Quinn asks with a knowing smirk.

"Maybe," Rachel mutters guiltily. "But Bubbline is totally canon, Quinn," she gushes excitedly. "It's all there in the subtext."

"That's what you said last year."

Rachel frowns. "Well, the judges of the couples costume competition seemed fully on board with the concept. They did give us a trophy," Rachel points out.

"A second place trophy," Quinn reminds her—Sherlock and Watson had edged out their Evil Queen and Emma Swan.

Rachel's eyes narrow in determination. "We're going to win that grand prize tonight."

Quinn has her doubts about that, but she's not nearly as into the competition aspect of this as Rachel is. "Just don't go biting anyone for authenticity."

"I would never bite anyone but you, baby," Rachel promises.

Quinn laughs. "I know how you get, Rachel. Your Evil Queen nearly took off Captain Hook's other hand last year," she muses with a fond smile.

Rachel scowls at the memory. "It shouldn't have been on your ass."

"Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about defending my honor while I'm wearing this outfit," Quinn comments, gesturing to herself. The pink overload is a little nauseating if you stare at it for too long.

"I don't know. I think you look positively edible," Rachel purrs, shuffling closer and slipping her own hands onto Quinn's ass before she steals a kiss. She pulls back with a pleased hum. "You taste like pink," she breathes.

"Funny," Quinn drawls before she slaps Rachel's ass and urges, "Let's go. The sooner we get to the party, the sooner we can come back here, and I can find out if you put that makeup on everywhere."

"You know I'm always fully committed to my characters, Quinn," Rachel teases. "And speaking of that," she says, skipping over to her suitcase and retrieving something from inside before she turns around. "Your crown, princess," she presents with a dramatic bow as she holds out the gold tiara in her hands.

Quinn arches an eyebrow, looking it over skeptically. "You want me to wear that?"

"You have to," Rachel insists. "It's an essential part of your costume."

Sighing, Quinn accepts the crown and turns back to the mirror, gingerly placing it on her head. It's not exactly one of the jeweled tiaras that she used to covet back in high school, but she supposes that it isn't too tacky. She can totally make this look work. It is Halloween after all. "There. Are you happy?"

Rachel smiles sweetly, leaning into Quinn. "Very happy, my sweet, pink Bonnibel."

"Oh, no. We are not doing the roleplaying again, Rachel," Quinn warns.

"Call me Marcy," Rachel singsongs, grabbing Quinn's hand to pull her out of the room.

"Can I call you crazy instead?" Quinn grumbles, following after her with a reluctant smile.

Rachel glances back, sticking her tongue out at Quinn. "You love my crazy."

"God help me, I do," Quinn concedes as she falls into step with her girlfriend. Despite her good-natured grumbling, she knows that they're going to have another very happy Halloween, followed by an even happier ever after.


End file.
